


New Life

by LittleTayy



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: She had chosen her side, and they, theirs. It was a shame she’d have to destroy, after all new life was her thing.





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been obsessed with American Gods and I wrote a little something after watching the Season Finale yesterday. About Ostara because she was awesome and I love her. Please, let me know what you think. Thanks!

The surge of power she’d felt had been…delightful.

There was no other word for it really. Ostara hadn’t had the chance to tap into those powers in a long time. Not since her bargain had begun with the New Gods.

New Gods that knew nothing about the power she possessed, power that had once made her one of the most powerful Goddesses in the world. She had been a Queen.

Even now, hours after her initial display, Ostara could still feel the wave of pleasure that spread through her as she’d spread her power past an extent she hadn’t in years. Killing crops and any living things she could was powerful; but it was far from all she could do.

Oh. There was so much more that she could do if she so wished. There was a reason she still existed, beyond her sharing Her Day with the Jesuses (Jesi?). The world still needed her, whether they consciously knew it or not. They still needed her to make new life, make Spring happen. Without her? Well, they certainly would have a much harder time of it. Their industries would slow, and then stop to a halt. They wouldn’t come and go as easily as they did now, that was for sure.

A niggling of worry enveloped her though; after all she had betrayed Media and defied the New Gods. But she was an Old God. Why should she have to keep playing along with their rules? She didn’t. Not when her power was so strong.

She had seen it in Media’s face, the shock at what she had been able to do. They had underestimated her obviously, hadn’t seen the extent of her power. It was their mistake.

She had chosen her side, and they, theirs. It was a shame she’d have to destroy, after all new life was her thing.


End file.
